Tempest Rising
by WeaverOfDarkDreams
Summary: Meet Myrna. Shes your average fourteen year old, ya know, spending her days dealing with her quirk, trying not to be killed by random villains, and now attending U.W.H.A. United World Hero Academy, where parents send their annoying teenagers to try to make them into assets to society. But, something seems fishy, students are disappearing, and somethings off about the principal...


Hi! This is my try at writing a Boku No Hero Academia fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it. (P.S: I have only seen the anime, and have yet to read the manga)

….Chapter One….

Yesterday had been the most nerve-wracking day of my life. First of all, I slept in by accident. Then I spilled milk over our whole kitchen. And I arrived late to the bus taking me to the airport. I barely arrived in time to catch the plane, and I said goodbye to my parents. Nina, my mom, was sobbing that I would be gone for around six months. Astrid, my other mom, was lecturing me on manners and all that stuff. After tearful hugs and such, I hurried through the security check, and was on my way to London.

As soon as I arrived, it started raining, and guess what item I had forgotten back in Oregon (if you guessed rain jacket or umbrella, you're the winner!). So far, the only good thing today was lunch, which I ate at a neat little café. After eating, I went to my hotel (a musty smelling place with the slowest internet on earth) and fell asleep. After four hours of jet lag induced rest, I went out and ate fish and chips for dinner (no, I did not eat cod on Fritos. In England "chips" are basically French fries.). I went back to the hotel and returned to sleep.

I woke up in the morning, pack my stuff, nab the little Nutella packs from the breakfast room, and hop on the first train going to the middle of nowhere. I sat and watched the city turn to countryside, and read some book that Nina had stuffed in my bag. After three hours of reading, eating Nutella, and counting trees, I got off at my stop.

I sat on a bench, and enjoyed the small break in the rain. After a few minutes my ride arrived. He looked around eighteen, and had choppy white hair and skin like ebony. He held a little sign saying Flint (my last name), and I walked over to him.

"Hi! I'm Myrna Flint. You must be Avery."

"That's me. You're heading to U.W.H.A?"

U.W.H.A, the infamous United World Hero Academy, A.K.A my final destination. Basically it's a giant school where people send their annoying teenagers in an attempt to make them an asset for society. I nodded, and grabbed my suitcase. Avery told me to grab his hand, and asked me if I got motion sick. I shook my head and grabbed his hand. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and we disappeared.

A second later I was standing in a field in front of what I would consider a smallish castle. Avery led me to the front door, and into a small office room where a little old lady sat, sorting through a stack of papers. She motioned for me to sit, and Avery left. I looked at her little desk plaque, reading her name (Gertrude Mint, assistant principle), and waited for her to finish. She straightened out her stack, and pulled out a sheet.

"Myrna Flint?"

"Yes ma'am, that's me."

"Good. Tell me your age, immediate family including parents and any hero or villain relations, quirk, and allergies."

"Fourteen, Adoptive parents Nina and Astrid Flint, No siblings, aunts or uncles, biological parents dead, my moms are also known as the hero duo Gaia and Oceania, Atmokinesis (I can control the weather), and pineapple."

"Thank you for your cooperation, here is your identification/map/alarm watch thing. It will give you directions to your room, a map of the campus, tardy warnings, and is basically your room key. Dismissed, have a good day."

I grabbed my stuff and looked at the card. It looked more like a really thin cell phone, and had a little map on the screen at the moment. On the map was a little blue arrow, and a red dot (blue arrow I guess is me, red dot my room?). I thanked Gertrude, and made my way to my room. After a few minutes I reached it, and opened the door, barely dodging a flying pillow.

Inside three girls froze, feathers drifting to the ground, another sat at a desk and looked over for a second, then shifted her gaze back to the desk. I smiled awkwardly, and shuffled in.

"Sorry for interrupting. I'm Myrna, Your new roommate. Nice to meet you?"

Immediately one of them walked over and shook my hand. She was about 5'2", had wild pale blue hair, and big bright green eyes (I mean neon bright). She spoke with a slight German accent, and very quickly.

"Hi! I'm Kimberleen, I'm thirteen, and I can't wait to get to know you! Are you from America? So is Ashleigh over there!"

She pointed towards a tall girl sitting in the corner, which smiled for a second and went back to the notebook she was writing in. Kimberleen introduced me to the other two girls sitting on the floor, covered in feathers from the pillows they had been tossing. There was Nhamo, a nice fifteen year old from Zimbabwe, and Yuki, a shy twelve year old from a small town in Japan. Nhamo had short black hair and earthy skin, and could transform her limbs into blades (she had been the reason for the feathers everywhere). Yuki had long black hair to her waist, bronze-ish skin, and amber eyes (her quirk was that her hair was alive, and she could control it. It could lift a semi truck, and she could make it razor sharp.).

Ashleigh had brown hair and blue eyes, and was mute, but could telepathically speak and read minds. Kimberleen told me that she could control time slightly, and by slowing it down a bit could use it to move faster (though she was going at a normal speed in her time, it appeared that she was going super fast because she just slowed the rest of us down.), and showed me my bunk and the way to the bathroom.

I set my stuff down and went to the bathroom to shower and change into some more relaxing clothes (Nhamo had told me that today was a school holiday, because all the new students were arriving). After a hot shower I felt better, and changed into a t-shirt and sweat/pajama pants. I looked in the mirror, and started brushing my tangled purplish-black hair. It hung around my shoulders, and I pulled it into a low ponytail. Dark blue-gray eyes stared at me from the mirror, set in a tan-ish face. I brushed my fingers along the thin scar that ran from my right eyebrow to my chin (I also have some smaller scars on my back and a few on my shoulders). Images flashed through my mind of a woman with knives for fingers, of rain washing blood from the sidewalk, and of the world fading away. I blinked away the memories, and headed back into the room. The others were engaged in a game of Texas Hold'em, and I started unpacking and arranging my corner of the room.

Around seven thirty a bell rang, and Kimberleen grabbed my arm, leading me down the hall. I asked what was going on, and she simply said "Food". A few minutes later, we arrived at the cafeteria. I hadn't realized how big this school was exactly. There was around three hundred kids milling about, and maybe a hundred more sitting at tables and such.

Kimberleen dragged me to the food area, and we loaded up our plates with heaven. After stuffing our plates, we went to a table, where the rest of my roommates were, plus a few kids. I sat down and started eating, dipping biscuits in gravy, and munching on a sloppy Joe (if you don't know what a sloppy Joe is, it's a messy pulled pork sandwich from heaven). Besides the people I knew, there was two other people sitting with us. One introduced himself as Yami, and said he was Yuki's older brother (quite older at twenty-two. He said he wasn't a student, and was a teacher's assistant).

The other one was tall-ish, and looked as if he was still growing into his lanky arms and legs. His name was Ike, but everyone called him "Giraffe Boy" because of his height and long limbs (he was fourteen, and was in one of those phases where it seems like your limbs have outgrown you). He had sun-kissed skin, and brown hair with a hint of red. He smiled at me, and went back to his plate of food.

They walked back with us to our room, and after saying goodnight went to their room (which apparently was right to the left of ours). I played a few games of cards with the girls, and around nine settled into bed. After reading for half an hour, I slowly went to sleep, dreading the dreams to come.

...

I stood in the middle of a street, rain pouring down, though I stayed dry. I watched a eight year old me walk across the street, as I floated behind her, not controlling where I went. Cars drove through the ghost like dream me (not the little girl), as I floated to the corner of the street, the world like a silent movie.

Little me stumbled backwards, barely stepping out of the way of a flying car. Little me and dream me looked towards where it had come from. Four figures stood, two against two. On one side two women, one surrounded by floating chunks of the street below, the other controlling water flowing from a fire hydrant. On the other side a man and a woman, the man thirty feet tall, and the woman with knives for fingers, who smiled manically.

The screaming bystanders are silent in my dream world. The little girl who is me tries to run to her mom and dad, who lay silent in the street, but is stopped by the woman in her path. The woman is too fast, and the little girl can't run. The two hero's are busy with the big man, and don't notice that the woman is gone until it is too late. The woman with knives picks little me up, her blades slicing at my back and shoulders, her smile is all I see, the perfect teeth glinting in the lightning that cuts the sky. I bleed red blood, and the sky bleeds with me, the rain rinsing the sidewalk below.

She sets me down next to my mother, whose white scarf is red, and the world is upside down. I can't understand why she isn't moving, why she isn't grabbing my hand, why she isn't talking, telling me it is okay. I look at the woman with knives for fingers, and I know it was her. She smiles again, and slides one finger along my face.

The rain washes blood from the sidewalk, replacing it with the blood of the stormy sky. I laugh at the woman, who does not laugh with me. The sky bleeds with me, and with me it laughs, the thunder low and comforting. I am smiling. She is not smiling. The lightning strikes her, three times. For Mom, for Dad, for Me.

I have lost too much blood, and the world fades, and the shadows carry me away, away to the place in my mind where nothing has changed, and all is sweet, and the rain never falls.

…

And that's all folks for today! Thank you for reading, please review with your suggestions and ideas! This story also is a S.Y.O.C, and I would love to see your characters. I will only accept characters that are one. Creative and original, two. That are well explained, and three. Fit with the story and are NOT Mary/Gary sues. Also, I am a pretty slow updater. Thank you for taking the time to read! (P.S all races, gender identifications, and sexualities are accepted. Heck, please create characters that defy the definition of normal that our messed up society comes up with!)

Name+Nickname:

Hero\Villian Name:

Age:

Gender identification:

Personality:

Appearance:

Quirk:

Weaknesses/Limatations (required):

Strengths/Talents:

Family (including hero or villain relations):

Friends:

Pets/Animal companions?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Are they a student of U.W.H.A?:

Crushes?:

Back-story:

See ya next time! – Weaver


End file.
